


Make Me

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Toppy/Dommy Kylo [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is feeling playful.





	

“Why don’t you make me?”   


Kylo holds Hux’s tablet above his head with one hand. 

“Because I’m a grown adult and _apparently_ you are, too, so could you just give me my tablet back?”  


“Hmm… nope.”  


“REN.”  


Kylo grins, and holds it higher. There’s not much between them in height, but his arms are long and he can hold the device _just out_ of Hux’s grasp. 

But Hux plays dirty, and stands on his foot.

Kylo yelps, but then throws the tablet across the room in protest. Hux turns to go for it, but Kylo is feeling _playful_ , and hurls himself after Hux.

They land, face-down, and Hux _oomphs_ in annoyance. “Get off me!”

“I’m helping you exercise,” he insists, as he slumps his way higher so he can lie all over the slighter man and spill around his edges, pinning him down.  


Hux’s feet kick. And his hands whack. And Kylo nuzzles his neck affectionately, kissing and licking. 

“You’re too heavy.”  


“It’s for the challenge,” Kylo insists, and starts to slide his hands over Hux’s sides. The man below thrashes a little more.  


“STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!”   


Kylo bites his shoulder, and feels the shudder of enjoyment go through Hux, despite himself. He keeps his teeth there, wraps his lips and suckles a tiny mark, his nose holding back the fabric in order to…

“…not… where it shows,” Hux begs.  


Kylo noses further under, and suckles until he feels Hux melting into the floor. He grins, then puts a hand on the back of his head, turning it sideways and pinning it down. He kicks his legs apart, humping at his ass. “Want me to stop?”

Hux vibrates, but doesn’t say ‘yes’. So Kylo slithers down, wriggling his weight over Hux’s back. Down to his ass, where he gropes him with both hands, making him arch and offer.

Perfect. That neat little butt shoved upwards, and Kylo bites it through the fabric.

“You uncivilised oaf, do it properly!”  


Kylo snorts, and kneads at his buttocks with both hands. “Going to ask me nicely?”

“Fuck off.”  


“That wasn’t nice.”  


“If you want to fuck me, fuck me,” Hux mumbles, even as his pants are walked down his hips.   


“You’re not ready, yet,” Kylo reminds him, with the patience he never had as a Jedi. He pulls the waistbands low, then shoves his nose in between his ass cheeks, dragging up and punctuating the thought with his tongue.   


Hux walks his knees under himself, offering more, his head pillowed on bent arms. He’s a mess of crumpled, creased, and diverted clothing. His knees trapped in uniform, his ass pink and wanting. Kylo uses his hands to prise those cheeks apart and reveal his dusky hole, lapping at it generously and swiping over his balls. He pokes his tongue in - spreading inside - and swirls it around as his fingers rub over Hux’s taint. 

Kylo knows how much Hux loves being eaten, which makes it even nicer to do it. The man much prefers it to being fucked (though he likes to be fucked just after), and Kylo _loves_ to hear him desperate and begging for more. He pushes harder with his fingers, his tongue stretching him wide and starting the slow process of fucking him properly. 

Hux’s moans shift in accent, the words coming more brutal and accented. He slips from his precise self when he’s in the throes of passion, and Kylo pushes a thumb into him to tug him wider open. 

“ _P-please…”_  


The Knight slips a finger in, finding his prostate both inside and out and sliding his touches over the small gland. Hux is bouncing with it, and he pulls his mouth out to focus on the touches. He watches the man struggle to cope as his arousal is worked out of him, the first, wobbly-kneed climax making his body buck. His cock just leaks precum, and Kylo kisses the small of his back in praise.

“…F-fuck me,” Hux begs, again. His voice is lower, wounded. 

He’s in that place he goes to when he finally lets himself go, and Kylo is overjoyed. _That’s_ what this is about. That. Them. This. _Hux_.  


Kylo grabs the lube, and slathers a generous amount into his lover’s body. His fingers still work his prostate from outside, and the General’s hole is ever-widened until it’ll take him without protesting. Kylo watches the tremors on Hux’s face, and he can’t help it.

“I love you, you know.” The words come out without any way to stop them.  


Hux laughs in an almost-crying way. “I do.”

“Do you really?”  


“Th-think so. No one else… would shove their tongue in me,” Hux points out.  


“Maybe. But it’s not just that.”  


“Can… we… do this when you’ve fucked me?”   


Kylo smiles. Hux is always shy about the emotional side, even when he’s being speared. It’s after that he’ll open up, when his body is shattered and he’s too tired to run away. Curled into his arms, and whispering promises of affection and endearment. 

It’s okay. Kylo knows. 

He grabs the man’s hips, and lines his cockhead up with his slickened entrance. There’s no need to tease, not now. He wants to make Hux scream on his cock before they touch _Hux’s_ , and the long thrust home gets the first yelp out of him straight off.

He savours these moments. All of them, but especially the ones when Hux will let himself be loved as he wants. Too often he’s wound up in himself to allow Kylo to manhandle him, or to give him the harsh energy he’s capable of. Hux _loves_ the brute force of it, and he _loves_ being split in half… but he’s way too conditioned to allow himself this as much as he needs.

So sometimes Kylo has to take the initiative.

Hux squirms himself further back, indicating he wants more. Now. Please. Kylo kisses his neck again, and asks: “How hard do you want it?”

“Just fucking _fuck_ me, would you?”  


“Not until you–”  


“PLEASE. Okay? Please.”  


“Not until you tell me you love me.”  


Hux stares over his shoulder, and then shakes his head. “I thought you knew.” He sounds… not resigned? Not betrayed? Disappointed?

“I do.”  


“Then why make me?”  


“Because I like to hear it,” Kylo answers, holding Hux in place. He wasn’t supposed to feel _sad_. “Because I love you more than - more than even this.”  


That makes Hux flush, and he drops his gaze and shoulders. “I do. Kylo… I do. I love you. I… I’m sorry I’m n-nnn–nnnnnuuuuhhhh… _oh, oh… **OH**.”_

“Don’t apologise,” Kylo says, as he starts to rut into him with all his strength. “I know. I just like to hear you say it.”  


“ _Fuck I love you I do I love you ohhhh Maker oh don’t stop don’t—”_  


Hux is not known for being vocal (in words, anyway) in bed, but something about being fucked nearly raw has that last barrier coming down. Kylo bathes in every last word he jolts out of him, easing his own affection into his head and heart with the Force. He takes him with every ounce of strength he has, and doesn’t stop until the man is a puddle in his hands. 

By the time he’s coming, Hux’s words are babbled sound-thoughts, and Kylo strokes his climax out with punishing love. He doesn’t stop beating over his cock, even when he’s come, not until Kylo’s satisfied inside of him.

Whatever they were fighting about is long since forgotten. It’s not important. _They_ are. And Kylo makes sure his General is comfortable in his arms as the passion ebbs slowly.

The dam has broken. For now. Hux will feel much better for several days, and Kylo is glad he can do that for him. So very, very glad.


End file.
